


Unexpected Waves

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, Kissing, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel show up after hearing Dean's prayer with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Waves

Cas landed in front of Dean and felt oddly off balance as he seemed to sink into the ground. Before he could interpret Dean's expression (which was the look of someone trying to warn him he later figured out) and the odd roaring sound, he was hit full force from behind. Dean took a couple little steps back so the water only hit the lower part of his calves where his jeans were rolled up. The cold salt water rushed over Castiel's legs up to the tops of his calves, completely soaking the bottom of his trench coat and leaving him confused and oddly exhilarated. Much like the feelings he had for the man standing in front of him, now laughing so hard he was doubled over. 

Cas just stood there as the water receded back into the ocean, feeling his shoes sink further into the loose wet sand. 

"Hello, Dean," he managed, squinting. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or not. 

Dean straightened wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "You have perfect timing, Cas."

Cas glanced back over his shoulder watching a smaller wave crash, the water not even reaching his heels this time. "I came when you called." He said as he turned back around, holding his arms out to his sides. 

Dean chuckled out "Wonder of wonders." He looked him up and down, as he often did. "Your coats a bit damp."

"So are your jeans," Cas retorted.

Dean's smile turned sly, and he licked his lips, glancing back over his shoulder as if looking for witnesses. Cas finally had a moment to take in his surroundings. While he was usually aware of where he was, sometimes he found being near his human that details ceased to matter outside of him. Sometimes after a visit with Dean he realized he didn't even look at anything else the entire time. He also had that odd thing where after the encounter all he thought about was the man he was no longer with. 

They were on a secluded beach below some sandy cliffs about fifty feet high, far down the beach to his right a couple were walking trailed by a dog that was as soaked as Castiel felt. Much further down there were kites flying in the afternoon breeze. The other way was spotted with a few gaggles of children. The sky was almost overcast, punctuated with spot of light blue sky. The temperature was perfectly mild with a warm breeze. Dean was in a tee and his soaking rolled up jeans sunglasses on top of his head, and he was holding a beer in one hand and looked even more freckled than normal. He was still staring at him. 

Cas wanted to ask him why he had called him down here, but he also didn't want to say something so pragmatic. He wanted so desperately to be, well, cool, around the man he had pulled from hell. Sometimes he knew that he was being too literal and practical and that was the reason that Dean made fun of him. So he just stood there taking in the sight and presence of the man he-

"You're sinking a bit there." Dean noted stepping forward and holding out his arm. Cas furrowed his brow, looking down to see that the man was right,but his hand seemed to reach out of its own volition as he grabbed onto Dean's well muscled forearm. Together they extricated him from the sand hole. "You might take those off." Dean said looking down.

Cas felt his cheeks get hot until he realized that the man meant his now soaking wet shoes. "I can dry myself," Cas explained, getting ready to do so. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not if you want to walk on the beach. And take off that ridiculous coat."

"Dean..." Cas wasn't even sure what he was asking the man, but he felt unsure. 

"We're on a beach Cas, you should put your feet properly in the ocean and it's too nice a day for a coat." Cas realized that not only was Dean without his layers, but he was also still letting him hold onto his arm. That warm feeling in his belly that he sometimes experienced near Dean was returning. So Castiel, angel of an absent lord, rebel, former human and all around confused celestial being, stopped. Dean stepped back giving him room could shoulder out of his coat. Dean took the damp coat and he bent to pull off the ill fitting leather shoes and plain black socks. Dean just waited patiently his gaze on the sea. Seagulls cried as he folded his socks, one into each shoe and rolled up the cuffs of his dress pants to match Dean's jeans. When he straightened Dean was grinning at him, the trench coat draped over one arm and his sunglasses pushed to the top of his head as they were facing away from the direct sun. 

Cas shifted his feet in the warm sand, feeling the sensation of the grains that tickled the skin and seemed to wiggle up between his toes. Without his coat he could feel the breeze from the ocean sweep up through his sleeves. Looking at Dean's exposed forearms he unbuttoned the shirtsleeves and rolled each one up to his elbows. 

"Maybe lose the tie..." Cas reached up to pull off the blue tie, and Dean stood there, mouth slightly open and unable to finish his sentence. His eyes dilated slightly. Cas removed his tie pulling the cloth around one side of his neck, and was surprised when Dean stepped into his personal space. The hunter reached up and unbuttoned his top button, then the next, then the next, not looking into his eyes, but concentrating fully on the task. Still Cas could tell that Dean's full attention was on him and he reveled in it. When Dean lifted his head from his handy work, his knuckles gently brushing the skin of Cas's chest Cas decided to close the distance. Impulse overriding his usually careful manner. 

He timed it just right, his lips crashing into the Winchester’s just as his head lifted. Cas felt his lips meets his and the man didn't pull back, he pushed back with equal weight so that their kiss was a perfect meeting of lips. Castiel remembered what he had learned from the movies and from kissing Meg, parting his lips over the other mans. Dean groaned out low in his throat, almost a purr of pleasure and the man's hands tightened on his now open shirt, pulling him so that their bellies met in the middle. Cas, not knowing what else to do with his hands reached up and held onto Dean's elbows. His mind losing all thought as Dean sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, the tip of his tongue brushing across it causing him to shudder. 

Dean pulled back slightly and when Cas opened his eyes, green eyes were scanning his own. 

"Cas..." the man breathed out. Cas couldn't seem to find words. 

"Sometimes I almost feel human when I'm with you," Cas didn't know where the words came from, but he knew they were true once he said them. An angel shouldn't even feel temperature. 

When Dean's lips enveloped his, he wrapped his arms around the man and held his body directly against his own so he could feel every part of him possible. Dean's hands roamed over his arms and shoulders and his tongue penetrated him past his lips and teeth. Cas could feel himself responding and could tell Dean was as well. 

Cold hit from behind pulling them out of the desperate fervor they were in. His body electrified and buzzing with feelings. He felt warm all over despite the ocean water soaking his clothes and his exposed skin. Dean laughed, a full body laugh he had rarely seen, and tried to help pull him from the surf. 

“Come on, let’s walk, standing still is dangerous.” 

Cas didn’t know what to say. The initial rush of feelings calmed a bit, but he still felt like his skin was buzzing, like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He looked back over his shoulder at the piled shoes and clothes Dean had neatly stacked just out of the water line. He hadn’t noticed how careful the man had been with his things. 

“No one will take them.” Dean promised, misunderstanding his intent at looking back. When he looked up at Dean was holding out his hand for him to take. 

“Dean I…” Castiel hesitated.

“Don’t say anything yet, Cas…” Dean asked in a tight voice, barely above a whisper. Cas closed his mouth and took the man’s outstretched hand. Dean put his sunglasses back down on his eyes and they began to walk, now in a strangely tense silence. Strange because he also felt calm. As if only now was the universe in the right alignment or something. Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Then again, didn’t he usually feel like that when he was with Dean Winchester? Not like this though. This was something more. 

Castiel wasn’t sure if he remembered ever feeling wet sand that slid beneath feet, or the feeling of cold slat water and sea foam lapping against his feet and ankles, abrasive sand beneath his toes. The feel of a rough warm hand in his was even less familiar, and more distracting.

Cas watched the waves crash and pull back, watched a flock of sandpipers land on the retreating tide to peck for bugs. And still they walked, the cliffs that had seemed far away now looming overhead. They passed small groups of people, three children daring each other further into the surf, a man and his dog playing catch in the waves, a couple sunbathing despite the slight chill in the autumn air. And Still they walked on. Dean holding his hand like they were made to fit together. Cas remained silent per the man’s request, trying to make sense of all of this. Of the kiss. 

“Why did you call me here, Dean?”

Dean slowed to a stop, a wave lapped at their bare feet and seagull gave out a harsh cry, echoed by others down the beach. He lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and put them on his head. 

“Actually I didn’t call you,” he said wryly. 

Cas frowned. “I’m sure you did, I heard you…”

Dean looked away, “I may have been thinking about you…but I didn’t actually say your name out loud.”

“So you prayed to me,” Cas explained. Dean didn’t actually have to say his name out loud to be heard, it was the intention behind the words after all that made him come to him. 

“I…” Dean snapped his perfect mouth shut, frowning slightly in thought. “I wouldn’t call it prayer either.” 

“Okay. Why were you thinking about me? Not that I mind being here. I’m just… do we have a case?”  
Dean pulled on his hand, looking at the ground, “Sure there’s a case, Cas,” he sounded a little exasperated, and his head lifted to look at the cloudy sky. “There is always a case. But… I was thinking about you and you just popped up and I realized…”

Cas turned in to face him, grabbing his other hand. “Realized what?”

“That you turning up is my favorite part of any case.”

Cas looked at the their bare feet standing toe to toe in the white sand “I do try to be useful.”

“That isn’t it okay? It’s not about you being ‘useful’.” Dean told him with a dreadful insistence, “It’s because I want to be with you.” Dean was now blushing furiously. Cas glanced down the beach and realized they had left any other human being far behind them. It was just the two of them, in the shadow of a sandy cliff and the vast expanse of water gently crashing into the sand. 

“I do enjoy our time together,” Cas knew this wasn’t exactly the right thing to say, but he needed to hear what Dean was trying to say, before he let it go. Before he let himself go. 

“I know Cas. It..” He trailed off, “Look at me, Cas.” Cas lifted his head to meet his perfect green eyes. “It took me a little longer to figure it out.” Dean leaned down, their lips meeting once more, he pulled back an inch then let his forehead lean against Cas’s and he whispered. “I’m in love with Castiel.” 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester,” Castiel replied watching as they both tightened their grip of each others hands.  
Castiel surged forward to kiss the man he loved above all others. Bare feet rubbed against bare feet as they sunk into the wet sand. A light chill breeze ruffled their clothes and hair bringing the smell of salt and fish and ozone.  
Castiel was so distracted he didn’t notice the sound of the coming wave till it hit them full on the side knocking them out of their kiss and soaking them both to the waist. 

Dean burst out laughing as they parted hands and both shook off as another smaller wave hit them at the knees. 

“Come on, Angel, we better get back to our things before the tide takes them. Besides, Sammy is probably wondering where I am.”

Castiel smiled taking his hunter by the hand and they walked slowly back up the beach together.


End file.
